


One Time Feeling

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months of dating, Castiel and Dean move to the next stage in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Feeling

Dean came up to Cas the next day at school, shifting his weight a little.

“So, um. When do you wanna do this?” Cas felt his face heat up.

“I don’t know, Dean,” He mumbled, walking away from the large group of people at the lockers. Dean followed, reaching for his hand, silently.

He kissed Cas goodbye in front of his first period, telling him that he loved him and that he would see him after class. Cas nodded and walked into the room. He sat down and dropped his head into his hands.

Why had he told Dean that he was ready for sex when he really wasn’t sure? Had he been so relieved when he found out that Dean hadn’t been cheating on him that it seemed like a good idea? He knew in his heart that he loved Dean and that there was no one else he wanted his first time to be with, but was he really ready or did he just want to prove himself to Dean?

Castiel spent the whole day pondering these questions. He was quiet all through out the day and apparently that worried Dean.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked when they got into Dean’s car that afternoon.

“Yes, Dean. I was just thinking.” Dean grabbed his hand.

“Are you sure? Cas, we have talk to each other or something like that will happen again.” Cas shuttered, thinking about awful he felt when thought Dean was sleeping with someone else.

“I don’t think I’m as ready as I thought I was,” Cas said quietly, looking at his shoes.

“Hey,” Dean pulled his chin up and smiled. “Cas, I want you to be completely ready before we do anything, okay? I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Dean kissed him and started the car. Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder as he drove to the middle school to pick Sam up.

They kissed for nearly five minutes when they stopped in front of Cas’ house, prompting Sam to mutter something about walking home from now on. Cas got out of the car and gave them a final wave before going inside.

He announced himself, but didn’t receive a reply. Confused, he called out again, walking further into the house. He found a note in the kitchen that said Chuck and Becky had gone out for groceries and would be back later.

Cas shrugged and went to his room. He logged into his computer to start his homework and his mind started wandering. He pulled up his web browser and looked up information on anal sex before he could stop himself.

At first, he was overwhelmed - there were so many ways to do it, so much that needed to be done to make it enjoyable for both partners. But after reading a bit more in depth, he relaxed a bit. It was all saying the same basic thing.

He cleared his history and closed the page, feeling a little better now that he knew what to do.

Chuck and Becky arrived a few minutes later, calling for Castiel to help unload the groceries.

The days went by like they always did. School was boring, weekends were hours spent wrapped up with Dean, switching between homework and kissing. Castiel helped him fill out college applications and write his essays and Dean paid him back with dinners and love bites.

“My parents are going out of town this weekend,” Dean said one day while they working on homework. “They’re dropping Sammy with a friend for two days. Wanna have a Star Wars marathon?”

“Sounds great,” Castiel said. He bit his lip. “Maybe we can have something else, too?”

“Star Trek?”

“No, Dean.”

Then what- Oh.” Dean looked up. “Are you sure?”

Castiel nodded. It would be the perfect time. They would have an empty house for two days and all the time they needed.

“Okay,” Dean said. “I’ll, uh, pick some stuff up on my way home.”

On Friday afternoon, Dean dropped Sam and his friend Kevin off at Kevin’s for the weekend. They had decided not to tell him that Cas was staying with Dean, to avoid questions and psychological scars. John and Mary were already gone when they arrived.

“You hungry?” Dean asked, dropping his bag by the door.

“Yeah.” He followed Dean into the kitchen. “Can I have a drink?”

“Sure thing, baby. What do want?”

“Water’s fine.” He sat awkwardly, waiting for Dean to fix them both sandwiches. His boyfriend passed him a plate and smiled.

“I got Episode IV in the player if you’re ready to start.”

“Okay.”

A few hours later, Dean had started the second Star Wars movie and had eaten two sandwiches, a half a bag of chips, and two slices of pie, along with two sodas. Now, he was looking kind of dozey. Cas huffed indignantly.

Dean had brought him here so that they could have sex. Not so he could eat his weight in junk and fall asleep on the couch.

Technically, that is why he brought you here, The little voice in his said told him. You’re the one that put sex on the table.

Castiel shifted, moving to straddle Dean hips. The Winchester smiled a little.

“Hey there,” He said, wrapping his arms around Cas.

“Hi,” Cas cupped his face and kissed him. Dean sighed against his mouth and kissed back, pulling Cas closer. It only took a second for Castiel to get his tongue in Dean’s mouth.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, when Cas pulled away to get his hands under his shirt.

“What I came here for.” Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled his hands away.

“Slow down, Cas. We got nothing but time.” Castiel pulled his hands away. He felt embarrassed and unwanted.

“I thought you wanted to-” Dean cut him off with a kiss, then pressed their

“Cas, we’re not having sex on my parents couch. Especially not for your first time. I have this all planned out.”

“Oh, really?” Cas said. Dean had started pressing little kisses to his neck.

“Mhmm,” Dean said, against his skin. “I was gonna get you a nice dinner, then kiss you until you couldn’t think anymore, then take you upstairs and undress you slowly, kissing every inch of your skin. Every. Inch,” Cas shuttered when Dean gently bit his neck. “Then I was gonna get you ready for me, slowly. Then I was going to make love to you for hours. Or just multiple times. Then I was gonna make you an awesome breakfast the next morning.”

“Okay,” Cas agreed. Dean kept kissing his neck, lcking and sucking occasionally. “H-how about we skip the dinner.”

“You sure about that?” Dean asked, hearing his stomach rumble a little.

“Make it tomorrow.” 

Dean sat back and held Cas’ face in his hands, looking into his eyes.

“Castiel,” He said, as serious as Dean Winchester could be, “Are you absolutely sure that you are ready for this?”

“Yes, Dean.” dean kissed him gently, then nudged him so that they could stand up.

Dean led him to his bedroom, then stopped at the door.

“I, uh, I can get some candles from my mom’s room if you want.”

“I just want you,” Cas said, turning on the light and walking to the bed.

Dean had cleaned his room. Changed his Batman sheets for soft cream colored ones and picked up all of his clothes. Castiel sat nervously on the bed and looked up at his boyfriend. His best friend. The first and only person he’s ever loved.

Dean closed the door and locked it, then came to his side.

“Relax,” He whispered, before kissing Cas again.

This kiss was different from any that they had ever had. Cas didn’t know if it was from anticipation or because Dean was doing it on purpose. He gasped when Dean pulled away and started kissing his neck and shivered when he felt his fingers under his shirt. Dean pulled it over his head and tossed it across the room, staring at Castiel’s exposed torso.

Cas had always felt self-conscious. He wasn’t strong like other boys, and while he wasn’t weak or chubby, his body was nothing to look twice at. Not like Dean, who was lean and tan and perfect. He moved to cross his arms over himself, but Dean grabbed his wrist.

Without a word, Dean started dropping little feather light kisses all over him. Up his arms and across his shoulders and collar bones, down his throat, across his chest. He left multiple hickies on Cas’ stomach, licking and sucking the flesh there, then leaning back to blow on it, making Cas shiver.

Castiel froze when he felt Dean’s hand run across the front of his jeans. Dean met his eyes as he undid the button and zipper. He pulled Cas’ jeans off and Cas sat up, grabbing a fist full of Dea’s hair and pulling him forward.

They kissed hard and fast while Cas pushed Dean’s flannel off of his shoulders and pulled at his t-shirt. He fumbled with Dean pants for a few minutes before he finally got them open and helped Dean push them off. He pulled Dean down on top of him and kissed him again.

They made out frantically until the friction became unbearable and Dean had to pull away. He kissed his way back down Cas’ body, stopping to trace the jut of his hipbones with his tongue.

“You’re so hot, Cas,” Dean panted, tugging his boxers down. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Dean, please.” Cas tugged on his hair, but Dean didn’t come up to kiss him. He kissed his ankle, then his thighs. “No, no, don’t, Dean.”

“You sure?”

“I won’t be able to...I just want you. Now.”

He watched as Dean stumbled over to his dresser, kicking off his boxers on the way. He admired his boyfriend’s bare body as Dean dug through his drawer. He turned red when Dean turned, holding a small tube and a box. He came back to the bed and crawled up to kiss Cas, softly.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Dean whispered. “If anything is uncomfortable or hurts, you have to tell me.”

“I will. Please, Dean.”

Castiel tried to be quiet, but what Dean was doing with his fingers was too much. He cried out with every move, begging Dean not to stop.

When Dean crawled on top of him, Cas wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

“I’ll go slow,” Dean promised. Castiel nodded and pressed his face against Dean’s shoulder as he started moving. Cas bit his lip against the pain, not wanting Dean to stop. He felt tears on his face, but didn’t say anything. “Cas-”

“I’m okay. Give me a second.” Dean dropped kisses all over his face and shoulders until Cas wriggled his hips against his.

Castiel was glad that the house was empty when they really got going. They were both so loud, it would have been no secret what they were doing. When it was over, Dean rolled onto his back, gasping.

“Whoa.” Castiel opened his mouth to agree, but no sound came out.

He never knew that he could feel that good. That loved. Dean had taken such good care of him, always asking if something felt good, telling Castiel how perfect he was, worshiping him and his body in so many ways.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked, rolling to face him.

“Yes. I’m fantastic, Dean. That was amazing.” Dean ran his fingers over Cas’ face, smiling.

“Come on, we should shower. And change the sheets.”

“Okay.” Cas winced when he stood up and Dean frowned. “It’s okay, Dean. It’s normal.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Dean. It’s actually supposed to be worse than this, but you took good care of me.”

“Okay. Um, good, I guess.”

The shower took longer than necessary because Dean couldn’t keep his hands off of Castiel.

Castiel put Dean’s sheets and blankets in the washer while Dean made his bed. Dean was already settled under the blankets when Castiel came back. Cas slipped under the blankets and Dean wrapped his arms around him.

“I still want that breakfast,” Castiel murmured against his chest. Dean smiled and kissed his hair.

“You got it, baby.”

The next day was spent in bed, exploring and learning each other’s bodies. Dean brought Cas breakfast in bed, then took him out to dinner that night. 

They were nestled on the couch Sunday afternoon when John and Mary got home, watching American Dad and kissing occasionally..

“What did you boys do this weekend?” Mary asked, kissing Dean’s forehead.

“We just hung out,” Dean said, tightening his arm around Cas’ shoulders. Cas laughed. Mary gave them a knowing a look.

“Right. Dinner’s at seven.” 

When she was gone, Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ face.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”

Dean took Cas home that afternoon and they spent ten minutes kissing goodbye. He picked Sam up on his way back home, ruffling his hair when he got into the passenger seat.

John was in living room when they came in. Sam ran to the kitchen to talk to Mary about their uncle while Dean threw himself on the couch next to their dad.

“You’re mom told me that you and Cas had a good weekend.”

“Oh, yeah.” 

“That’s good.” They sat quietly for a while, watching a football game on TV.

“I’m gonna get a drink. Want anything?”

“Yeah, grab me a beer.” Dean stood and walked toward the kitchen. “Oh, Dean?”

“Yeah, Dad?”

“If you don’t want us to know what you and Cas are doing, make sure your lube is out of your sheets.”

John tossed the tube at Dean and laughed at his mortified face then turned back to the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> What should Cas' next first be?


End file.
